


twice smuts (smh)

by jihyonce



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, follow me on twitter bye, im sorry for this, lmfaooo, this is a whole smut book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyonce/pseuds/jihyonce
Summary: cross posted on aff





	1. Jeongyeon x Jihyo

For some reason, Jeongyeon was horny.

It wasn't food horny, or any other kind of horny.

She was horny for Jihyo.

Now the reason why she was horny for Jihyo is because, before they went to bed.

Whew chille.

Jihyo had stripped teasingly and slowly infront of jeongyeon. All she was left in was pink lacy panties and pert nipples. She bent down, in front of jeongyeon and grabbed her see-through nightgown, making sure she stayed down long enough so jeongyeon could get a good view of her ass. 

She slipped into the night robe and walked slowly, hips moving side to side.

"Goodnight babe." Jihyo said as she got in bed and layed beside Jeongyeon. 

"Goodnight baby." Jeongyeon said back.

But she wasn't going to sleep. 

Nope.

She knew that Jihyo usually woke up to get a glass of water,usually at 12:00 am.

Then, Jeongyeon would strike.

Jeongyeon was already dress in a grass green night robe, having nothing on except her strap on, for when she was going to surprise Jihyo.

As the clock turns to 12:01 Jeongyeon hears the bed creak a little as Jihyo's weight was lifted off of it.

Time to destroy that tight, yummy pussy, Jeongyeon thinks to herself.

As she watches the door open and leave a crack a little bit, Jeongyeon adjusts her strap on and sneaks out to Jihyo.

She can basically see Jihyo's whole ass as she adjusts her strap on again. 

Then she pounces.

She quickly moves the panties and the gown to the side, groaning in pleasure as the shorter and younger girl moans in pleasure. 

"Mhm Jeong-ahh, Jeongyeon w-why are you— mhmh fuck- why are you-mmm-awake?"

"Cause I just wanted to fuck you baby." Jeongyeon chuckles as she thrusts harder into the other girl. "Damn, baby, your so tight."

"Jeongyeon— right t-there- yeah baby mhmm~ keep going-ah!"

Jihyo's juices splatter against the silicone and the floor, while Jeongyeon's a panting mess.

"Get down on your knees baby."

Jihyo turns around and gets down, her fluids right on her knees.

"Suck me off baby."

Jihyo smirks and take the dildo in her hand, rubbing it and spitting on it. Then she takes in inside her mouth, first going slow but getting faster and faster. 

Jeongyeon moaned, running a hand through Jihyo's hair and pulling at it.

Jeongyeon finally cums, with Jihyo lapping up her fluids. 

Then Jihyo stands up and starts kissing the taller girl. Then they pull away.

"Why did you decide to fuck me while I had trying to get a glass of water?"

"Cause you were what I needed, babe."


	2. Chaeyoung x Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two in one day enjoy lol   
> twitter:tzuyuenthsxast

Smaller hands pulled bigger hands into the bed-room.

"Someone's horny, aren't they?" 

"Shut up, Mina." In a flash, Chaeyoung had tied Minas hand with black velvet onto the hand board.

"I wanted to show you something that I thought you might like, unnie."  Then Chaeyoung slips into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Mina was waiting in anticipation, wanting to see what her girlfriend wanted to show her.

Just then, Chaeyoung slips out of the bathroom, wearing a night gown with a very low hem line, showing off her chest. 

"Mmm, this silk feels so good on me, Mina. I wish you could feel it." Chaeyoung then reaches under the bed and gets a purple dildo, crawling onto the bed.

Mina moans, the way the velvet sends waves of pleasure all the way down and the way her girlfriend pleasures herself in front of her.

"Mmh oh daddy, this dildo feels so good inside me, oh gosh."

Chaeyoung can't help but tease Mina. She rides the plastic dick so good that she doesn't even realize her fluids cover the whole thing.

She finally unties the older girl, and Mina turns her around on her stomach and slaps her ass. 

"Such a good girl aren't you, hmm?"

SLAP!

"Yes- y-yes, only for you daddy."

SLAP!

Chaeyoung moans in pain and pleasure, the way Mina slaps her ass is too much for her.

Until Mina unexpectedly puts two fingers in.

Chaeyoung moans as the new addition is added inside of her, mewling as it pushes in and out of her, finally making her cum 2 times. 

Mina takes the fingers out and puts them in Chae's mouth, making sure she sucks off every bit of her cum.

"Turn around, beautiful." Chaeyoung turns around and looks at Mina with cute, lust-filled eyes.

Then Mina grabs the vibrating dildo and puts it in Chaeyoung's pussy, turning it up to the higher setting.

"Mmh.. ynnn daddy—ffuck oh gosh~ it's feels  so-so good... mhmm." 

"Who's daddy's little slut?"

"I-I am daddy! I-I-I am!!"

"Then come for me baby."

That's all Chaeyoung needs to come all over the dildo, Mina putting it back to its normal setting.

"Did you like that nightgown, Daddy?"

"I loved it."


	4. Nayeon x Jeongyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gang gang gucci gang
> 
> twitter: tzuyuentusxast

Nayeon had a surprise for Jeongyeon for when she got home.

She dressed up in her favorite silk robe and underneath, she had a whole cage stripper outfit, with crotchless panties and pink heels that matched.

She layed on the bed, waiting and finally hearing the click of the door opening and closing.

"Nayeon, where are you?"

"I'm coming downstairs!!"

Nayeon slowly comes down the stairs, her robe gracefully flowing behind her.

"Hi, Jeongie..I have a surprise for you.."

"Can it wait babe? I have some stuff to do for work and it's pretty important."

Nayeon pouted, "More important than me?"

Jeongyeon chuckled, "I cant answer that."

Nayeon stalked up the stairs, and changed into her night clothes.

next time, no exceptions, Nayeon thought to herself as she fell asleep.

~

The next day, Nayeon was determined to get what she wanted.

She was sex deprived and she wouldn't let "important work" get in the way.

She dressed back up in her outfit again, scrolling through Instagram on her phone.

"stan loona....i already do wdym LMAOO"  
she commented on one post.

Then she heard the click of the door.

She waited until her wife's chair rolled out of the desk and tip-toed down the stairs.

She saw the short haired woman sitting at the desk and ran up to her, nibbling on her neck.

"Nayeon.. what are you doing?"

"Making you unbusy." She turns Jeongyeon around in the seat and sits on her lap, already feeling her getting hard under her jeans.

Jeongyeon puts her hands on the latters hips, grinding her onto the hard denim jeans looking up at her.

"You like this, don't you?

"Y-yes I do, daddy." She starts grinding harder and before she can process anything, Jeongyeon is holding her bridal style and carrying her up the stairs.

Nayeon whines at the loss of contact.

Jeongyeon throws her on the bed, then gesturing Nayeon to come to her with two fingers.

"Take of the zipper." As Nayeon try's to reach for the zipper with her fingers, Jeongyeon yanks them down.

"Use your teeth."

Nayeon puts her teeth on the metal zipper, looking up at Jeongyeon and never breaking contact.

She quickly yanked down the zipper, revealing Jeongyeon's hard 9 inch.

She palmed it with her hand, never believing how big her wife was.

She yanked down the briefs holding back the penis, and leans back in awe. 

She snaps out of it when she sees a bead of pre-cum on the tip.

She finally takes in in her small hand, stroking the cum up and down the shaft, making Jeongyeon moan in pleasure.

She slaps Nayeon's ass, and Nayeon takes her into her mouth.

She starts moaning as Nayeon's warm mouth is all around her, stroking her up and down.

She grabs a fistful of her hair, basically facefucking her as Nayeon's cheeks hollowed out.

"Mmm, keep doing that, babygirl... I like that."

Nayeon moans, sending pleasure waves throughout Jeongyeon's dick.

Nayeon moans as she cums, her fluids dripping onto the bed.

"I haven't came yet, so we're not done." Jeongyeon says as she lays Nayeon down on the bed.

She duct tapes her hands behind her back and puts a blindfold on her.

Jeongyeon teases Nayeon, putting the tip inside, but never really thrusting.

"Daddy...please...." Nayeon whines as she bucked her hips into empty air, wanting something, or someone to be inside her.

She finally feels atleast 2 inches go inside her, moaning before whining cause it slipped out,

"Daddy please, Please put your big dick inside me..! Please, I'm begging you...mmh your so big!! Please get inside me."

"Hmm..should I...?"

"Yes please Daddy!" Nayeon whined.

 

Now Nayeon is crying as this point, tears streaming dow n her face as she begs, moans for Jeongyeon to be inside her.

“You look so beautiful like this, all laid out and pretty for me,” Jeongyeon says. She rips off Nayeon’s stripper outfit, leaving her in nothing. “That was getting in the way.”

Jeongyeon starts thrusting with out warning, putting all inches in, coming out and slamming back on again.

Nayeon moans in pain and pleasure, loving the way all 9 inches go inside her, slamming back and forth.

Finally, Jeongyeon thrusts so hard that they both come at the same time, her seed filling Nayeon all the way. She pants, slowly riding out both of their orgasms.

She pulls out, her cum dripping out of her pussy. Jeongyeon chuckles and takes off Nayeon’s blindfold and hand rope.

“Look.”

Nayeon looks down and sees that every time Jeongyeon presses down on her stomach, cum pours out.

“Stop it..that hurts.” Nayeon whines playfully.

“I have some work to do..”

“Spend time with me and do it later!” Nayeon tugs on Jeongyeon’s arm, Jeongyeon  
finally surrending because of how cute her wife is. 

“Fine..I guess it’ll have to wait.”


End file.
